


One More Night

by Alkalyne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, one more night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Mike spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you are not up to date on the manga.

He gave a playful sniff. “Still using that berry infusion for your hair, I see.”

Hanji smiled. “It's a fun way to let you—and only you—know what I think we should do.” She then shrugged. “And since I was apparently ordered to take the night off...” the woman shook her head. “You didn't think I walked by your office on accident, did you?”

Mike pulled her closer. “Knowing you? It'd be entirely possible.”

“Hmph.” She moved to be on her back. “You wouldn't have had anything to do with that order I have a break, hm?”

The man propped himself up on his elbow. “Of course not. Why would I ask to do something so cruel?” His thumb was idly tracing the curve of her waist. “But I'm also never one to argue time well spent.”

Hanji laughed and took his hand. “So is that all I am? A person to spend time with?”

Mike frowned. “That's not--”

She pecked him on the nose. “Only teasing.”

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around her hand. “You're an excellent person to spend time with.” Mike gave her a kiss. “It's such a shame you have to hide your eyes behind those glasses sometimes.”

“Hmm? So much seeing with you.” Hanji playfully bopped his nose. “You're the nose of the group. Say, if you ever sniff your way to an Aberrant, let me know, would you?”

“How abnormal are we talking here? If it's one that just lazes, I may kill it out of habit.” He nuzzled into her hair again. 

She made a pouting noise. “Nono, fetch me instead! If it's just sitting there, then I want to study it right there.”

“And be open for attack to other Titans?” Mike held her close. “Not a chance.”

“No fun...” She shook her head. “How about a hairy one?” Hanji clawed at his chest. “One hairier than you!”

“No such thing.”

“What if it was one you could talk to? Like in Ilsle's notebook!” Hanji grinned. “What if you find one like that? Tell it to find me, would you?”

“Sometimes I think you like those things more than me.” But Mike was smiling. “And what if we don't speak the same language?”

Hanji let out a huff. “Then draw it a map! Or what I look like.”

“I doubt I'll have time for that. Too busy killing it to protect Humanity and possibly you.”

“Possibly?!”

Mike chuckled. “Don't think I didn't hear about what happened while you were studying Sonny and Bean. Or when you picked up some of Eren's arm.” He shook his head. “I can't protect you from yourself, you know.”

“But I thought all prince charmings were supposed to do that.” 

The man rose a brow. “Did you say I was strange but the leader of a squad, so that was probably a good thing?”

She closed her eyes. “I might have.” Hanji then yawned. “It's terrible being away from my research...” she tilted her head, resting it against the man's shoulder. “The less time I work, the longer it'll take for us to escape these walls.”

Mike didn't say anything at first. He simply pushed back some strands of hair from Hanji's face. “We all need a moment to ourselves, though, or else we'll burn out. It's important to enjoy the good things or else we won't remember what we're fighting for. For now all we can do is live from moment to moment.”

Hanji's eyes opened. She twisted away to get a better look at Mike. “It's rather unfortunate it has to be that way, isn't it?” Hanji leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “Not that I'm at all complaining about our time together.” She let out a tiny giggle.

“Let's just hope we can both make it out then, yes?” Mike ran a hand through her hair. “And see what it's like to dream about the future together.”


End file.
